


Falling to Your Death, if You Will.

by idolsin



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2Wink - Freeform, Be ready for death, Chiaki is protective af but thats to be expected, M/M, May write bad ends if I feel up to it, Ryuseitai, Ryuseitai based, first few chapters are chiamido based, heavenly host is a bitch huh, i am so so sorry, midori sprains his ankle lmao, minor injury, prolouge is probably too short but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: "I wish it was you instead!"Those words had burned a pain into Chiaki's chest, as he watched Midori run off into the darkness of the building -- unable to stop him.





	1. Prologue - How it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaah ;w; this is my first fic on here so sorry if it's not thst good! Truth is, I love Corpse Party and Enstars, so I decided to mix them together~ hope you enjoy!!

Midori woke up to even more darkness.  
Which was something that was already annoying him. He couldn't even remember what had happened to him to even bring him into this darkness -- oh, right.

The floor had collapsed under all of Ryuseitai, after they did a charm that was supposedly to make them friends forever. Was it connected to why he's woken up here? Who the hell knows?  
Midori slowly sits up, before feeling a pain in his leg that made him flinch -- before eventually deciding that the pain came from his right ankle. Great. This was going to be fun.

He could barely see, so all he could do is reach out and hope and -- oh god, was that clothes? The felt... something... hey, it kind of felt like a Yumenosaki uniform!

"U-Um, excuse me!" Midori waddles over, minding his ankle, trying to shake the person awake. He didn't bother trying to figure out who it was. He was too scared, too panicked to actually check for that. He heard a small groan, which made him sigh in relief.

"C-Come on, wake up...!!" Midori complains, continuing to shake the person lightly, until the person's voice spoke up.

"...Takamine?"

Midori stares. Oh, of course it was Morisawa Chiaki. He could never get a break from this annoying guy, could he? Whatever. Chiaki was the only thing he had, for now.

"Y-Yes, it's me. Morisawa-senpai, d-do you... know where w-we are...?" Midori said, stuttering in fear. Chiaki's burning red eyes blinked, before he pushed himself up, looking around. Slowly turning back to his kohai, he shook his head.

"It's almost completely dark in here, Takamine. I can't see anything." Chiaki's tone was entirely serious, which shocked Midori. He really wasn't used to Chiaki acting like this... was this situation actually that tense? It wasn't just him, being the paranoid, depressed weirdo he was?

Almost like a stroke of luck, the lights dimmed on -- they weren't event that bright, barely even bringing light to the room, but it was enough to see most of the place in the spot they were in. The first thing Midori noticed were the desks. Were they still in Yumenosaki? No, it was too ripped up to be their school. And the desks were way too small.

"They're almost like an Elementary School," Midori commented, getting a nod from the older male. Chiaki, who had gotten up from the ground, looked over at an article on the other side of the room. Midori's head turned to look at it, too, not even noticing that the third year had gone to read it. When he did, he jumped up with a sharp "wait a second" and rushed over, yelping at the pain coming from his leg. Chiaki instantly turned, holding onto the first year strongly.

"Takamine, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... I'm just... my leg..."

Chiaki's head tilted. "Are you injured?"

"...Yes..."

"Here. Lean on me, then."

Before Midori could even have a chance to deny the offer, the older had grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulder. Midori felt a small blush reach his face. Chiaki was being awfully persistent to help him. The third year then returned his attention to the paper stamped onto the wall. When he looked to the title, he read it out -- "Notice of shutdown".

Midori tilted his head, continuing to read on -- not listening to that annoying guy's voice read. It was short and simple. An explanation as to why this place was to shut down. He didn't think much of it, until he saw the name of the school that was, supposedly, the one they were in now.

Heavenly Host Elementary School.  
Midori felt himself go weak, nearly slipping out of Chiaki's grip. The older quickly gripped on harder, focusing his attention now on his kohai. "Takamine? Takamine! Are you alright? Calm down!" But, as far as Midori knew, his heart was pounding, he felt light-headed, and he was somewhere that was demolished -- or, should have been demolished -- long ago.

"Takamine!" The older one's yell is the one to break him out of his panic spell, making him realize that his breathing was irregular, quick. He felt it slow down, though it felt like it took years to. Chiaki's face showed obvious concern, as he held onto Midori's shoulders. And goddamn, his grip was tight.

"M-Morisawa-senpai, too tight..." He whines, wincing ever so lightly. Chiaki quickly loosened his touch sighing lightly. God, he was worried. It looked as though Midori was about to go into a panic attack, after all -- and he probably was.

"S-Sorry, Takamine," Chiaki responds, slinging Midori's arm around his shoulder yet again. Turning back to the article, Chiaki, himself, was confused. Heavenly Host was destroyed years ago, if he remembered the stories correctly. What stands in that space now is Kisaragi Academy. How could this be possible? It was very likely just a prank, to freak the other two out.

"It's alright, Takamine! It's just a prank, see? There's no way we could actually be in Heavenly Host, right? That place was demolished! Remember the story Shinkai told us?" He smiles brightly -- idiotic, he must say, but he's doing his best to cheer up the obviously distressed first year. ( then again, Midori was always distressed... )

"A... prank? Gone to this degree? Are you sure?" He asks, looking Chiaki in the eyes. He was on the edge of crying, ( which he hoped it wasn't obvious ) yet looked into the older's eyes with a sense of realism. Would someone really go this far for something a simple as a prank?  
Chiaki thought about it for a second. That was true -- but it should be impossible they were here in the first place, no? So then... what was going on?

"Well, first matter of business is escaping this place! There should be an exit somewhere, no?" He smiled goofily, trying to make Midori smile as well. But, naturally, it came to no avail. That is to be expected, of course -- all he got was a blank stare. "L-Let's go, Green!" He announced quickly, pulling the first year along, not even waiting for a response. Chiaki opened the door to enter the hallway, in which he noticed multiple holes the two would have to avoid. Oh, that'd be fun.

"Ah, this is... depressing." A comment that had been expected, no doubt, but it still wasn't what Chiaki wanted to hear. He pulled Midori closer, giving him a small smile. Hopefully that would help better than the wide, stupid-looking one he usually gave.

"There's some classrooms over there," the older of the two noted, pointing towards the top of the hallway. "Do you want to look in them, Takamine?" He asks, before getting a small, hesitant nod from the other boy. Chiaki took this with a positive attitude -- trudging forth, to find his and Midori's way out.

_> Prologue **END.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chiaki had lugged Midori forwards, a triumphant smile on his face -- almost goofy, for a situation like this. After all, they were in a place where they didn't even know what was going on. Midori sighed, staring at the older. What a damn idiot, he was...  
Chiaki practically hopped to the room he had motioned to before. It was a classroom, at least that much was obvious. As he opened the door, he noticed that the room was exceptionally dark. Damn, they could only see so far in front of themselves... they'd make it through, though! A hero can't just give up, can he? Pulling the first year along, he walked across the classroom. It seemed pretty normal... yet, he had a very strange feeling. The room was awfully... cold...  
About halfway in, he heard Midori yelp and suddenly latch onto him. Chiaki quickly asked what was wrong, naturally -- and Midori shuddered, before pointing to the floor, which is when he saw it. A corpse laying on the hard ground, decaying ever so slowly. Chiaki felt the smell reach his nose -- utterly disgusting, to the point he felt like he'd puke. And from the looks of it, the younger of the two wasn't exactly holding up too well either.  
Chiaki took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. A hero can't act weak in times like these, right? Even if the smell alone made him want to vomit. Reaching a hand to Midori's head, he began to stroke it in an attempt to sooth him. He felt the junior's breathing slowing down, progressively becoming more stable.  
"Morisawa-senpai... a-are we...?" Midori couldn't bear to finish his sentence, falling silent in the end.  
Chiaki, with his naturally positive attitude, responded with a confident "of course not!!". The younger's eyes rolled, but still seemed to focus on the corpse below them.  
Midori slowly made his way out of Chiaki's grasp, stumbling forwards to examine the bones. As he looked over them, his face paled, and he turned back to the older one before him.  
"They're real."  
Chiaki's blood hasn't chilled faster before in his life.  
Scrambling up, Midori quickly went back into Chiaki's grip -- which shocked the older one. Midori... wasn't usually as clingy to him like this. Correction -- Midori was never clingy to him in general. Is he... that scared? Then again, does Chiaki even blame him?  
"C-Can we get out of here? Please?" Midori seemed to practically beg, and Chiaki unhesitantly agreed. He pulled the two of them out, sighing contently as he felt the stench of death slowly leave his nose. He looked around once again, seeing more hallway to the left. They made their way down the blue wooden floor, feeling a horrible smell yet again.  
Chiaki quickly covered his mouth and nose, continuing to trudge through it -- the third-year needed to find the rest of Ryuseitai and help them escape from this place, after all.  
Turning a right, Chiaki quickly backed up into a wall. Midori had the same look of horror on his face as the older did, as the two -- just again -- happened to stumble upon another corpse.  
It bore the Yumenosaki uniform, and the two looked at each other, then back at the body, then at each other again. They were afraid -- oh, so deathly afraid. The lighting made it hard to make out their hair color, so they couldn't exactly tell.  
Chiaki looked at the taller of the two, his eyes begging for Midori to stay there. He nods, sitting on the ground as the older inches towards the thing that was producing such a rotten smell.  
Closer...  
Step.  
Closer...  
Step.  
Closer...  
Chiaki felt almost too close to it, and had his hand tightly around his face. He examined the corpse, looked all of over it, and as soon as he realized who it was, he paled.  
"...Nagumo..."  
Yes, Tetora Nagumo laid before them, lifeless and dead. Chiaki wasn't sure how this could happen in such short time -- Tetora was strong, and could handle himself, and he and Midori had just woke up. Ryuseitai's leader feels a huge pang of guilt, and nausea, staring at Tetora's body, at his eyes that stared so terrified up at the ceiling. Chiaki moved his hand to close them, making himself feel just a little better -- he doesn't want to see Tetora's fear in his last moments. He wants him to die peaceful... sadly, that wasn't the case.  
He turned around, only to be surprised with his sights. Ryusei Green had stood up, staring with horror and grief at the body. Chiaki could see him crying -- and somewhat wishes that he hadn't -- yet, it seemed impossible to miss. There were rivers and streams flowing from the taller's eyes, and it was almost scary.  
"T...Tetora...kun...? That's... t-that's Tetora-kun? No, no no, i-it," He stammers, stutters, so utterly scared, "it's not him, right? It can't be. No, no no no no...!!"  
Chiaki quickly opens his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Midori running next to Tetora -- not bothering to cover his nose, and his ears practically bleed at the 1st year's pleas of "Please no," and "It's not right." Chiaki doesn't know how to respond. He's never seen the younger so energetic, so panicked -- it felt strange, to him.  
Then, words he never wished to hear left Midori's mouth.  
"I wish it was you instead!"  
Those words had burned a pain into Chiaki's chest, as he watched Midori run off into the darkness of the building -- unable to stop him.  
And the 3rd year ran -- oh, he ran as soon as he saw Midori going. Midori was stepping over himself, flinching at his every step ( most likely from his sprain ) and nearly tripping at each turn. He doesn't know how, but the younger manages to outrun him, and Chiaki falls to the ground -- suddenly seeing everything fade to black.  
Midori opens a door on the first floor of the school, unconsciously, it felt like -- entering what seemed to be a connector to two different buildings. He collapses onto the rail, huffing and panting from the run he had just endured, before flinching at the pain to his leg. He looks at it, giving it a wider frown than he already had, and sighed.  
And that's when it hit him. He split up. Oh, god, he really shouldn't have split up.  
He stumbles over to the door he had entered from, putting his hand on the handle, and pulling. But it didn't open.  
He tried everything. Pushing, pulling, breaking -- but the damned thing wouldn't open. He felt himself puffing again, looking over to the door on the other side.  
_Well, I don't have much of a choice_ , he thinks, opening it and stepping into this unknown building.  
He can already feel a bad, bad presence from it, and he shudders. He takes a few steps in, before he hears a noise.  
Children. Singing. Oh god, please god no.  
He looks around frantically, before he sets his eyes on a fallen over bookshelf. Oh, thank god, that's it!  
He hops behind it, praying to whatever god was out there. Yes, he did often say he wished for death, but he didn't want to die -- not just yet. He felt tears brimming at his eyes, and suddenly, he hears a voice behind him --  
"My, my. What a tall body hiding such a tiny structure. Now, who might just you be?"

_> Chapter 1 **END.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo... It's here  
> Bonus points if you can decipher who's talking to Midori~


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kNOw what you're thinking........ last chapter takes FIVE MONTHS and this one takes THREE DAYS????? Well I lowkey forgo t about this fic so I'm rlly sorry and I wrote dueing class so..... yeah...... enjoy!!

_Would you like to watch Chapter 2's opening?_

          **_> YES_**

      _> NO_

Tetora had ran for a while.  
He was tired, panting heavily, wiping sweat off of his forehead. How long he'd ran, he didn't know, but it had to have been a long ass way.  
"To~ra~kuuuun~" A voice purred out from the darkness. "Where aaaaaare you~? The prey must feast on the predator, tonight~..."  
Tetora nearly flinched, thinking to himself, _No, I have to be strong! I-I can do this, ssu...!_  
Suddenly, he heard a step behind him. Tetora whipped his head around, only to see the thing he had run away from.  
He quickly moved to get away, only to be grabbed by the collar and held back. He screamed, and kicked and punched, but he couldn't make his way out of the other's grip.  
Suddenly, he felt something sharp move through him, and he was dropped to the ground. He felt something wet on his body -- and before he knew it, he felt pain, immense pain -- everywhere. All throughout his being. Oh god, he'd been stabbed.  
The 1st year was pinned to the ground, and he struggled against the force as hard as he can -- but he was losing energy quickly, and god, he was in pain. The other picked up the knife again, positioned it, and stabbed. He stabbed again, and again, and Tetora yet again found himself screaming.  
" _ **TAICHOU!!**_ " He screeched, feeling the metallic liquid leave his mouth, covering his chin. " _ **T-TAICHOU!! HINATA-KUN!! ANYONE!! PLEASE, PLEASE!! IT HURTS...!!**_ "  
As he saw his vision fading away, the last thing the black-haired boy heard was the laughing of his murderer.

Midori jumped, nearly toppling over at the voice who had pretty much come out of no where. He looks up to see another male, leaning over the bookshelf and giving him a smile. He was tall -- probably taller than Midori -- with bluish-gray hair, and what seemed to be a uniform over her shoulder.  
"Are you alright? There's nothing to hide from," he says patiently, and Midori realizes that he had been staring. He shakes his head before responding.  
"Y-Yeah... I heard something, is all," He can't help but gaze strangely at the male above him, so curious about just how he got here. "Um... who are you...?"  
"Kizami Yuuya," He smiles lightly, which makes Midori calm down just a bit more... he didn't seem like a bad person. "I'm a second year at Byakudan High School. You?"  
Midori responds as quickly as he can. "T-Takamine Midori... I'm a first year at Yumenosaki Private Academy."  
"I see," Kizami replies, lending out a hand. "Do you need any help getting up?"  
The younger nods, gratefully taking the older's hand as he pulls him up. Midori looks over his shoulder, finding it a bit harder than usual. Yeah, Kizami was definitely taller.  
"Is something wrong?" He questions, head tilted in confusion. Midori jumps for a second, before shaking his head. Was what he was doing really that obvious?  
"N-No, I just," The smaller sighs. "I wanted to see if what I heard... was there..." Midori, upon shifting his weight, quickly flinched. He remembered that he had injured himself, and he ran on the ankle he had sprained. "S...Sorry."  
"My, my. Have you hurt yourself?" He asks, noticing the younger's pain in an instant. Midori looks away, nearly ashamed for his recklessness. It reminded him of... someone he shouldn't have just abandoned.  
"Um... I... hurt my ankle, so..." He moves he fingers to poke each other sheepishly with a guilty look on his face, like a cat that had done something it wasn't supposed to do, and had been cornered and confronted. "I started running and I think I made it worse."  
Kizami nodded, before taking Midori's hand again, throwing it over his shoulder. "I should take you to the infirmary, then," he speaks, "It's in the next building."  
"The door to it won't open," He quickly intercepts, "I tried to open it myself..."  
"That doesn't give us reason not to try it again. Let's go, shall we, Midori-kun?"

Chiaki groans. His head's pounding, and he feels so damn sluggish. He slowly gets up, feeling his body ache -- but he doesn't mind. He's experienced worse pain, he thinks to himself. He looks around, seeing his surroundings -- he looks like he's in an infirmary, of sorts.  
"Ah, Chiaki, you're 'awake'."  
"T-Taichou-dono! Uwah, I almost thought you wouldn't wake up, de gozaru..."  
He looks over, seeing none other than Ryuseitai's one and only Blue and Yellow. He jumps up, quickly embracing them tightly. Kanata smiles brightly at it, but Shinobu can't help but wheeze out a "I can't breathe!" causing Chiaki to laugh sheepishly and let go.  
"I'm so glad," The leader laughs, seeing Kanata's bright and patient as ever smile, and Shinobu's small one. Chiaki can't help but feel like he's missing something, and it takes him only a second to remember.  
"Takamine," He breathes out, "Nagumo... Oh, god, Takamine ran off by himself, and Nagumo is--" He quickly cuts himself off, remembering Kanata and Shinobu are standing right in front of him. He lets himself breathe for a second, before thinking. Should he tell them? Letting them stay in the dark isn't good at all, of course, but... all of them had so much hope, seeing each other alive... how could he possibly tell them?  
"...Kanata, Sengoku." He starts, "Nagumo is... he's..." Chiaki chokes back tears. "He's dead. Me and Takamine found him."  
Shinobu's face quickly pales, and Kanata's expression becomes much more serious. He looks up towards the ceiling as the youngest of the three begins to sob, crying his eyes out. Chiaki pats him on the head, pulling him into his chest. He closes his eyes, feeling tears beginning to come out of them, too. They fall, silently into Shinobu's hair.  
"I-I'm sorry, I..." Chiaki starts. "I should have been there with him. I should have--"  
"Chiaki," He's interrupted, "You should not 'blame' yourself for things you could not 'change'. None of us 'alone' could have 'saved' Tetora." Kanata's scolding him. "Ryuusei chop~."  
He flinches at Ryuusei Blue's harsh hit on the head, letting out a soft "ouch" and rubbing the spot for a few seconds. Kanata turns away, but Chiaki can tell that he still has his trademark grin on his face.  
"Anyways, Midori 'ran' off, didn't he? We should 'find' him. Wouldn't Tetora 'want' that?"  
Shinobu pipes up, even though he's still sniffling. "Y-Yeah! I think T-Tetora-kun would want us t-to find Takamine-dono, t-too..."  
Chiaki feels himself subconsciously nodding, and he stands up quickly. He nearly stumbles over, but quickly regains his footing.  
"Alright, Ryuusei Blue, Ryuusei Yellow! We all must work together, with the spirit of Ryuusei Black at our side, to find Ryuusei Green! Everyone, let's go!"

_> Chapter 2 **END.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO boy that was fun to write  
> God I hate myself for hurting my boys


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again tm ANYWAYS I was sick today so I finished this earlier than expected enjoy  
> This chapter feels too short tho but I fit in all of the plot points I wanted in this chapter it's weird  
> (EDIT) Updated it with what was supposed to be next chapter's opening bc it felt far too short

The three of them had left the Infirmary -- shutting the door tight, Chiaki looks out into the hallway. He realizes that this is where they'd found Tetora's body, but it wasn't there anymore. Strange... he couldn't have just imagined it.  
He shook it off lightly, and looked to the other two with him. He nodded to them -- and they seemed to have understood the message, nodding back.  
They all marched through the halls, looking in every cranny and nook -- in hopes they'd find the tall boy they were on this search for. They were about to reach for a door, when all of a sudden, a scream echoed through the halls.  
"Y-Yuta-kun!" Shinobu quickly jumped up, "That sounded like Yuta-kun! Taichou-dono, w-we must--"  
He was cut off when Chiaki had instantly started to rush towards the sound. A hero of justice can't just leave someone who was in distress alone! Kanata and Shinobu followed close behind, as they ran up stairs, eventually making it to the 3rd floor.  
There, it was indeed who Shinobu had heard -- Yuta Aoi lay on the floor, unconscious, with blood surrounding him. The youngest of the three quickly ran up to him in fear, looking over him closely.  
"T-This blood... isn't Yuta-kun's..." He murmurs, and Chiaki and Kanata both look at each other in confusion -- wondering just who's it was. Shinobu tries to pick him up, but to no avail. "H-He's too heavy, de gozaru..."  
Chiaki's quick to respond, lifting the twin onto his back with barely any trouble. The smaller one jumps up, being quick to say, "I-I'll take him to the infirmary and stay with him! You all can keep looking for Midori-kun, de gozaru."  
Chiaki's about to decline Shinobu's offer, but Kanata seems to be one step ahead of him with it. "No, Shinobu. I'm "sorry", but from what we've "seen" and "heard", I believe that "splitting up" is a bad idea~"  
Shinobu gave a small pout, but ended up agreeing as well. With the ginger on his back, Chiaki led the others on their continuous journey to find Midori.

"You... have been told what happens to people who die here, have you not?"  
Midori's a bit taken aback. He had told Kizami about what happened to Tetora, and had said that he "hoped he wasn't in any pain". The older's response surprised him, and he looked up with a bit of fear.  
"N...No," He replies hesitantly, "What happens...?"  
He's given a look of pity, and it scares him. "Well," The taller begins, "I was told that they're forced to keep wandering these halls forever, feeling the pain of their death the entire time. By a spirit that resides here, of course."  
Midori feels himself pale. He stares at Kizami with nearly inhumanly wide eyes, and he just thinks about how much pain that his friend must be in right now -- having to walk these halls with injury after injury, feeling them as if they were still fresh. He feels sick, and quickly turns away. He's silent -- he doesn't want to speak, not after hearing that.  
"Ah, it seems we're almost there."  
Midori perks up, staring at the hall ahead. Stairs stood in the way, and Midori almost remembered this scene perfectly. He takes in a deep breath as they walk upon them, and he seems to hold it. As they near the infirmary, Midori sees the sight he hoped he'd never see again.  
He sees Tetora again, laying there, dead and motionless. Kizami seems to stare as well, and the smaller can't see through him -- his reaction is almost mixed. Suddenly, the older lets go of him, and Midori harshly hits the floor.  
"O-Ow," He whines, before looking up. "W-What are you...?"  
He's silenced by seeing Kizami kneel in front of it, and realizes that there's something shiny in his hand and -- oh my god, he had a knife...!  
He began stabbing the already dead body, laughing maniacally as he seemed to simply play with it as if it were just a doll, not something that used to be so filled with life. Like it wasn't... Tetora Nagumo.  
Midori stumbles backwards, feeling sudden pain prance through his ankle as he tries to get up and run, and Kizami notices quickly.  
"Oh~? And where are you going, Mi~do~ri~kun~?" He grins, standing up, blade still in hand. "Don't you need to be treated~?"  
"U-Um," Midori stammers, looking around desperately for anyone, or anything, to help him. "I-I think I can... h-h-handle that on my own... I'll b-be going... it was nice to me--"  
He's cut off by being pinned to the ground, with the sharp object hovering just over his shoulder. The taller's smile is unreal, and Midori struggles to get out of his grip before it's brought down -- luckily moving out of the way just in time, yet it left quite a gash in his flesh. He grabs it, finally managing to stand up even through the intense pain that seemed to be moving through his entire body. He dashes off, nearly tripping on what felt like every step -- hearing the sick, sick 2nd year calling after him.  
"Midori-kun~! Where are you going~?"  
He wants to throw up, but he can't. Before he knows it, he's calling out, and everything's black.

Another loud call through the halls is what Chiaki hears, and he knows exactly who's voice it is. He jumps up, quickly running towards it.  
"Takamine!" He yells out, using his full speed to find him, and yet -- the source of it doesn't contain the tall boy that had run away from him.  
He lets his knees give out, and he feels tears welling up in his eyes.  
He wasn't going to admit defeat, no, but he has a dark mist, barely noticeable, forming around him.

Midori groggily opens his eyes, hoping to see anything other than the disgusting walkways of the school he had run around in, trying to desperate find his friends so he wasn't alone in this creepy place anymore. Sadly, he saw the ceiling of it, which wasn't much better.  
He tried to move his hand to rub his eyes -- and wake himself even the tiniest bit more -- but something restrained him from doing so. He frantically looked around, noticing ropes around his arms and legs -- and the fact he was on a table. He then began to struggle against his restraints, panic taking over his actions and choosing instinct rather than reason.  
"Oh~? Midori-kun, you're awake, hm~?"  
Oh god, he instantly recognized the voice, and somewhat wishes he didn't. His sick face stares straight into Midori's soul, and he shakes in sight of him. Does the world just have a grudge against him or something?!  
"You know, Midori-kun," Kizami speaks again, coming closer and closer to his face. "It was really rude, what you did back there~ leaving me all by myself... don't we have to stick together, in a place like this?"  
The younger shakes, quickly murmuring out an apology. He doesn't want to speak -- and even if he did, he could barely feel his voice. Kizami leans in even closer, an evil grin on his face.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you~"  
"I-I'm sorry..." He whines out, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He knows he's not safe here, and he knows it well. He shuts his eyes tight, not daring to look up at the one before him.  
He hears a laugh -- one that unsettled him, because it wasn't filled with any good intent whatsoever -- and he squints one of his eyes open to see what it was about.  
There was a sharp object above him, and he heard the older speak once again.  
"This time, I won't let you run~."

_> Chapter 3 **END.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha reep Chalky and Medooray amirite  
> And maybe YouTube haha  
> But 4 real welcome to hell


	5. Update!!

So.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this story. I've been busy with school, oops.

But!

I'm finally on Summer break, so I'm going to try and get my ass on track.

Again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating and will work hard on the next chapter.


End file.
